The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An axle assembly for a motor vehicle includes internal moving parts that generate heat during operation of the axle assembly. It is desirable that heat generated in the axle assembly during its operation be controlled, as excessive heat could cause premature breakdown of the lubricant within the axle assembly, which in turn can reduce the life of the internal parts.
Some conventional axle assemblies employ the housing of the axle assembly to reject heat. In this regard, lubricant within the axle assembly is typically splashed by a ring gear onto the various gears within the axle assembly and heat from the gears is absorbed by the lubricant. The heated lubricant may collect in a sump, where some of the heat is transmitted to the housing. The housing can in turn reject the heat to the surrounding air, particularly the portion of the housing proximate to the sump. In addition, the heated lubricant collecting in the sump can be splashed onto the housing in areas outside of the sump. Heat from the splashed lubricant is transmitted to the housing of the axle assembly, which can then reject heat to the surrounding air.
We have found, however, that it would be desirable in some situations to provide additional lubrication to one or more areas of the axle assembly that are more distant from the ring gear.